


The History of the Watchers' Council

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, History, Watchers' Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Watchers' Council of Great Britain prides itself on being the oldest known human organisation in existence. It has changed its name several times, been all but destroyed and then re-founded at least twice, and many of its older records are long lost and crumbled to dust; but it can still trace a continuous thread of existence back over eight thousand years. There are, of course, demon cults and secret societies which are older - in some cases, a billion years older - but as far as humans go, the Council holds the laurel. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lú'ene Ğissu'ak - The Shadowmen  6000 - 3500 BC

For hundreds of thousands of years, the human race wandered the Earth in tiny, scattered bands of hunter-gatherers. They lived off whatever food they could scavenge - and then moved on or starved. But then, in the lands of the Fertile Crescent that arcs from modern-day Egypt through Syria to Iraq around eight or nine thousand years ago, something remarkable happened. People discovered that instead of gathering edible plants growing wild, you could plant their seeds and make them grow wherever you wanted them. Instead of hunting animals across the plains, you could pen them in a field, breed them to order and slaughter them whenever you needed meat. This was the Neolithic Revolution: the invention of agriculture. No longer would mankind be content to accept whatever Nature's bounty offered them; instead they reached out to take control of the Earth and shape it to suit their requirements.

The results were both good and bad. Agriculture offered security; instead of living hand-to-mouth, a farming society could plan for the future. Since they made their food come to them instead of going out in search of it, they could establish permanent settlements - build houses and temples, and start accumulating possessions beyond what they could carry with them. Extensive fields and crops and vast herds of sheep or cattle provided far more food than a hunter-gatherer clan could dream of - and that allowed the population to grow by orders of magnitude. Rather than family groups of no more than a few dozen individuals at most, Neolithic people could establish large settlements: villages and towns of hundreds, even thousands of inhabitants. This large population in turn led to specialisation. Instead of everybody having to hunt for food, now a society could support craftsmen and priests and merchants and artists - not to mention kings and tax-collectors and soldiers, which would be the downside of the new large and more complex society.

This trend reached its peak in the muddy plains of lower Mesopotamia, between the rivers Tigris and Euphrates. The land here was richly fertile, but the climate was arid; too dry to grow crops. Until, that is, the inhabitants, who called themselves _Unĝ Sanĝ Gígga_ \- the black-headed people - discovered the secret of digging irrigation ditches, and turned the desert green. The task of organising public works on a massive scale boosted the development of laws and government and religion, and there in the land of _Šumerû_ \- Sumeria - the world's first civilisation took root.

Unfortunately, the concentration of tens of thousands of human beings all in one place proved an irresistible temptation to demons. The first cities such as Kish and Uruk offered them an all-you-can-eat buffet. Vampires, once the lowest and most despised form of demon, flourished in this new environment. They could take human form, mingle with the crowds undetected, and feed at their leisure.

It was to counter the threat of vampires that a group of powerful sorcerers came together, some time around 6,000 BC, in the small coastal city of Ur. These men - and they were all men - were mostly drawn from the priesthood of the many fiercely independent city-states of Sumeria, who had devoted their lives and wealth to the study of magic. While some of them dabbled in politics, most of them saw it as a distraction from the pursuit of true power... and they worked in secret, knowing that both ordinary people and kings alike would react in fear and hatred if the nature of their work was discovered. For that reason they called themselves the _Lú'ene Ğissu'ak_ \- the Men of the Shadows, or Shadowmen.

The Shadowmen were not evil - at least, no more than any typical group of humans might be. While they were certainly motivated by the typical desires for power, knowledge and luxury, most of them also genuinely wanted to help humanity, and defeat the growing threat posed by vampires to their cities. They were, however, quite ruthless: and they were a product of a society that saw the world as a thing to be mastered and moulded into shape to suit the wishes of those with power. In Sumeria, humanity ruled over nature, masters ruled over slaves, men ruled over women and kings and priests ruled over the common folk, and the Shadowmen had been brought up to see that as just and proper.

On this basis, the Shadowmen searched long and hard for magic that would be powerful enough to defeat the vampire scourge - or at least bring it under control. They sent out expeditions to other lands in search of new knowledge, reaching as far as Egypt, Anatolia and India. Here they met other sorcerers, and those willing to cooperate were inducted into their loose brotherhood and allowed to share its knowledge. During this period the Shadowmen discovered the art, now lost, of travelling magically from place to place instantaneously without crossing the intervening space. However, it was not until they travelled up the Nile and through the great swamps of the Sudd that they discovered the secret they had been searching for.  
  
  
  
 

Little or nothing is mentioned in the archives of the Watchers' Council about the Guardians, and much of that is inaccurate. This widespread secret society of wisewomen and warriors had protected their tribes for far longer than the Shadowmen ever suspected - indeed, some stories from the Guardians' oral history clearly refer to the time of the last Ice Age. To the strangers from the north, however, they were merely a local cult of demon-worshippers. Their worship of the True Demon they called Qasafi, however, seemed to offer a promise of power. The Guardians knew a ritual to call down the power of Qasafi - one of the few remaining Old Ones still existing on Earth - to inhabit the body of a specially-prepared worshipper. She would become temporarily endowed with superhuman strength and speed in order to destroy the enemies of her tribe.

Somehow, the Shadowmen learned at least some of the details of this ritual - how is not stated in the records, although the capture and brutal interrogation of a Guardian to give up her secrets seems likely. They then experimented with it themselves, hoping to create an army of superpowered warriors. Unfortunately, they soon discovered that the touch of Qasafi turned men into frothing, insane killers who went on uncontrollable rampages slaughtering friend and foe alike. The Guardians alone seemed to know the secret of finding people able to withstand the possession and still retain their sanity - if only barely. Frustrated and baffled, the Shadowmen were reduced to kidnapping younger members of the Guardians to conduct their experiments with.

These worked after a fashion, but possession by Qasafi was still an uncertain, random and dangerous endeavour. At last, three of the most powerful and ambitious of the Shadowmen developed a plan that was stunning in its audacity. Instead of entreating Qasafi to fill the vessel of his mortal worshipper, they would chain the god, force him to obey their will, and entrap him permanently inside the body of a single human. She would be filled with all the power of a True Demon, an almost unstoppable force of destruction - but she would also be a mortal girl, and thus biddable and able to be dominated by both mundane and magical means.

After many years of preparation, the recruitment of countless assistants, and many unmentionable deals struck with other Powers for their aid, the three chief Shadowmen were ready to begin their ritual. It succeeded just according to plan, and the entire essence of Qasafi was caught inside a small wooden box. What the Shadowmen didn't know - and wouldn't have cared if they had - was that their action destroyed the main power of the Guardians and left them helpless to protect their people. With Qasafi imprisoned, he could no longer be summoned by a Guardian to possess her and grant her strength. While they searched desperately for an answer to explain their sudden impotence, the Shadowmen who were responsible took the box and then set out south to the lands of the Guardians, searching for a suitable candidate for the second half of their scheme.

Ironically, the candidate found them instead. A young Guardian named Hiywan of the Five Trees Clan saw the three Shadowmen passing through her tribe's lands carrying a mysterious box which they obviously valued very highly. Suspecting - quite correctly - that it contained some powerful magic that might help her people, Hiywan attempted to sneak into the Shadowmen's campsite and steal the box. Unfortunately, she failed and was caught: had she succeeded, the course of the next 80 centuries would have gone very differently. The Shadowmen first planned to kill her for her audacity - but then, recognising her skill and courage and determining that she was a Guardian and thus suitable for their purposes, they rewarded her with a far worse fate. They made her into the First Slayer.

As such, she became a weapon in the hands of the Shadowmen. They neither acknowledged nor used her real name, referring to her simply as _Sineya_ , which meant, in their language, 'the First One'. She was set against their enemies all across the Fertile Crescent from Merimde to Eridu, and - thanks to the use of portal magic - even further afield. Vampires were her chief enemy; and the Shadowmen knew that quite apart from the ones she killed personally, the rumour and threat of her existence terrorised far more vampires into keeping a low profile and restricting their predations. However, she did not only kill demons; the Shadowmen were not above using her against their human enemies - including the remnants of the Guardians. It was from them that the First Slayer acquired _Ma'_ \- the Scythe - the mystical weapon she wielded in all her subsequent fights.

The First Slayer finally met her death half a world away from her birthplace, sent by magical means to slay the last True Demon that still walked the world. She succeeded in her task, but the death-throes of the demon god not only killed her, but ripped a hole in reality that would, many millennia later, become known as the Sunnydale Hellmouth. The Scythe was lost and buried, and with the death of the First Slayer's mortal body the spirit of Qasafi was set free - only to find himself dragged, metaphorically kicking and screaming, into the body of a new young woman who thus became the Second Slayer. The Shadowmen used divination magic to track down the Second Slayer and then broke her to their will and forced her to serve them.

This process was repeated five times, although the Second to Seventh Slayers proved to be neither as skilled nor as long-lived as the First. When the Seventh Slayer was killed - suffocated by a Fyarl demon - the Shadowmen were unable to track down her successor. For two and a half years they searched fruitlessly, until one of the candidates they had detected but passed over suddenly developed superpowers. The Shadowmen therefore named her the Ninth Slayer, concluding that some other woman - the notional and undiscovered Eighth Slayer - must have been Chosen, lived for a while, and then been killed, all without ever being detected by them. (Of course, they had no way of knowing whether there was indeed only one intervening Slayer or several.)

After this, the Shadowmen began a policy of searching for and identifying suitable candidates for Slayerhood in advance and keeping track of them, rather than waiting for one to be Called. They did not, however, at this stage make any attempt to train or control the lives of these Potentials. They still held out hope of discovering a way to create new ones themselves, or discover the ritual that would make a woman eligible to become a Slayer - but sadly for them, that secret died with the Guardians. At best, the Shadowmen could influence the process somewhat, to nudge Qasafi into inhabiting the body of their chosen candidate next; but the process was ill-understood and only marginally successful. (And in fact, it's possible that Qasafi was willfully frustrating their plans in resentment at his imprisonment.)  
 


	2. Šes'ene Ğissu'ak - Brotherhood of Shadows 3500 BC - 1746 BC

  _A Sumerian city_

  
The three Shadowmen lived far longer than normal mortals, thanks to their powers. Through their control of the Slayer and their accumulated magical knowledge, they were the undisputed leaders of a loose sorcerous organisation that encompassed most of the civilised world. Eventually they died - or according to legend, passed on into another dimension of their own in order to continue their growth in magical power and knowledge. Their followers continued to maintain their traditions and maintain control of the Slayer line - although after the death of the Twenty-Third Slayer the practice of numbering each one individually fell into abeyance, and she was simply referred to as The Slayer.

The records of the Watchers' Council maintain that their organisation was continually in existence all through this era, from 6000 to 3000 BC, handing down its knowledge and rules from teacher to apprentice. Given that we're talking about a period longer than that which separates us from the Trojan War, around 120 generations, this claim is open to some doubt. Nevertheless, the oral traditions and the name of 'Shadowmen' were apparently preserved. The earliest written records in the Council archives - a handful of clay tablets embossed with cuneiform characters dating to approximately 3500 BC - refer to an organisation calling itself _Šes'ene Ğissu'ak_ , Sumerian for the 'Brotherhood of Shadows'. Whether the name was preserved during all those centuries, or adopted anew in honour of their ancient predecessors, is unknown.

Sumeria had flourished in the intervening time - thanks in part to its relative safety from vampire attack due to the efforts of the Slayers. By 2000 BC the city of Ur where the Shadowmen had first met had grown into a mighty metropolis with over 60,000 inhabitants. Its people had discovered pottery, bronze-working, the wheel, brewing beer and writing; and while the second-to-last of those inventions might be most popular with the majority, it was the last one that the Brotherhood of Shadows most valued. Literacy meant that knowledge no longer had to be imparted personally from teacher to student, or - all too often - die along with its holder. Written records meant that magical research could be preserved for all eternity; and instead of each generation having to start afresh, it could build on the achievements and discoveries of its predecessors.

The result was an explosive efflorescence of sorcerous studies, the likes of which the human race has rarely ever seen. The frontiers of knowledge were pushed back in all directions and the secrets of the universe laid bare. It's no coincidence that even today in the 21st century AD, some of the most powerful spells and magical rituals are written in Ancient Sumerian; the black-headed people of lower Mesopotamia achieved an level of skill and power which is still unequalled. Of course, their meddling with the fabric of reality had its occasional unfortunate side-effects; one member of the _Šes'ene Ğissu'ak_ is believed to have been accidentally responsible for a gigantic flood that inundated all the coasts of the Persian Gulf and is remembered in folklore even today. For all their power, therefore, the members of the Brotherhood were feared and hated by ordinary people, leading them to reinforce their habits of secrecy.

Despite this, their power and influence spread widely, all over the world. Through use of teleportation and far-scrying magic they were able to make contact with fellow-sorcerers in many other lands. These techniques had initially been developed to keep track of the Slayer: as new centres of civilisation and dense population arose in places like Egypt, the Indus valley and the loess plains of northern China it became more common for the next Slayer to be Called in some distant region instead of conveniently close by in Sumeria. Once located, the Slayer might be teleported back to Ur - or if need be, sent against some local threat. Indeed, the Brotherhood were beginning to notice that new Slayers were often called in a part of the world where a major demonic or supernatural menace was brewing - and while nothing in their records suggested that this was supposed to happen, it did so too often to be purely a coincidence.

As a result, the Brotherhood began setting up satellite organisations all over the world. For the most part these were comprised of local magicians who followed their own traditions and practices, but were willing to accept membership in the Brotherhood and to follow its rules because of the many advantages it offered: unparalleled magical knowledge, access to the culture and prestige of the world's most advanced civilisation, and the secret of the Slayer. This last was promoted to the local branches of the Brotherhood as an ultimate weapon they could deploy against their enemies - that is, the demonic enemies of all humanity, naturally... But increasingly the lines were blurred and Slayers sent to kill human opponents of the Brotherhood, including those "evil" sorcerers who refused to join them. Clearly they had to be evil if they were opposed to the benevolent Brotherhood of Shadows, after all.  
  
  
  


**The Council Civil War 1759 - 1746 BC**

The increasing politicisation and, some would say, corruption of the Brotherhood of Shadows reached its peak in the event known to later Council archivists as the Civil War of 1759-1746 BC. Although it happened so long ago, detailed records are still preserved as the episode would be used as a cautionary tale and warning to later generations of Watchers.

In the year 1792 BC, a brilliant but ruthless prince named Hammurabi succeeded his father as king of Babylon, a city-state in the land to the north of Sumeria which had recently extended its power over several nearby cities. From this base, Hammurabi set about building a mighty empire. His armies marched north, east and south, conquering and subduing everyone they met. In 1763, Hammurabi crushed the forces of the Sumerian city-states and incorporated that ancient land into his empire. The cities were plundered, the inhabitants enslaved and their treasures shipped north to enrich Babylon, which was now an imperial capital.

The leadership of the Brotherhood of Shadows had remained aloof from the fighting, seeing mundane politics as none of their concern as long as they was left free to continue their work. This official policy, however, was by no means welcomed by all of the Brotherhood. Some were loyal to their homelands and families, and wanted to help defend them against Hammurabi; others saw opportunity in the rise of such a powerful king, and proposed allying with him in return for favours. The Brotherhood's leadership held the line, but its stance was increasingly unpopular.

Tensions heightened in 1761 when the Brotherhood's leadership took the momentous decision to move their headquarters from Ur - which was half-ruined and desolate in the aftermath of war - to Hammurabi's capital of Babylon. While some of the "Interventionist Faction", as they were beginning to call themselves, welcomed this move as putting the Brotherhood closer to the seat of power and better able to influence it, there was also widespread anger at the disruption and the betrayal of centuries of tradition. This, claimed the Interventionists, was the price paid for their leadership's policy of merely watching affairs pass them by: the Brotherhood was driven from its home, uprooted and cast adrift. The name of 'Watchers' - _Lu'úru_ in Sumerian - was mockingly given to the Conservative Faction to imply that was all they were capable of doing. In reaction, the Conservatives cracked down on internal dissent, punishing any breach of their non-intervention policy harshly.

The spark that lit the flame of civil war came, however, from the other side of the world. In China, the Xia Dynasty had established an independent civilisation, and the sorcerers of Xia were among the many such groups who had accepted associate membership in the Brotherhood of Shadows. However, King Xia Jie was a notorious tyrant: one of his most infamous deeds was filling an entire lake with wine and going boating on it, before ordering 3,000 men to try to drink the lake dry (they all died). A nobleman named Zi Lu finally rose up in rebellion against Jie. As his army took the field, a series of natural disasters shook China: first a meteor shower, then an earthquake, a landslide, and finally a fierce blizzard that coated the fields with ice and froze the rivers in July. Zi Lu argued that this proved the Xia Dynasty had lost the Mandate of Heaven; Jie's followers deserted him en masse. Finally in the year 1766, in a battle fought in the middle of a thunderstorm, Jie's army was defeated. Zi Lu took the name Shang Tang and declared the foundation of a new dynasty, the Shang.

All these events meant little to the Brotherhood in Babylon... until the secret was revealed that the disasters that plagued the final years of Jie's reign had not been natural at all. They had, in fact, been caused by Chinese Brotherhood sorcerers working for Shang Tang... and they now stood behind his throne as the true power in China. For the Interventionist faction, this was a vindication of their beliefs and an example that they should all follow themselves. To the Conservatives, it was a direct challenge to their authority - and one that they could not afford to let pass by. They issued a demand to the Chinese sorcerers that they resign their positions of influence forthwith, and make amends for their disobedience. When the Shang advisors refused - as expected - the Brotherhood declared them in revolt and assembled a team of warlocks to direct a powerful curse against them.

Far from cowing other malcontents into line, this action served to inflame their fear and anger. For the leadership of the Brotherhood to use dark sorcery against its own members horrified many who had so far remained neutral, and drove them into pre-emptive opposition for fear that some breach of protocol might put them in the firing line too. Others, however, rallied around their leadership in this time of crisis out of loyalty or ambition. Battle-lines were drawn and the fighting escalated as more and more branches of the order were drawn in on one side or the other. Nevertheless, it was a strange, long-distance and slow-motion kind of war. The tools used were, for the most part, magical sendings, curses and demon-summoning rather than swords or axes; many of the participants never saw the men they killed except through sorcerous scrying. For the most part the general population was unaware of the war, although occasionally there were accidents or collateral damage - earthquakes, storms, plagues or rampaging demons on the loose. These became more frequent as the war intensified and the death-toll rose: after a decade of fighting, neither faction could see any alternative except total victory or utter defeat.

During these ten years of war, the Slayers continued to do their traditional duty fighting demons and vampires; they were deliberately kept apart from the ongoing internecine warfare. All that changed in 1748 BC when a branch of the Interventionist faction based in Knossos in Crete acquired control of the latest Slayer and decided to use her as a weapon against their rivals. She was placed under a confusion spell then teleported into the middle of the Council Chamber of the Conservative leadership in Babylon - this was warded against external attacks, but not against the Slayer. Blinded by the spell into seeing all the people there as demons, she slew eighteen of them before finally being dragged down and killed. Unfortunately, this merely triggered a race by both factions to track down the next Slayer, take control of her and send her to kill their opponents - or failing that, to kill her themselves to deny her to the enemy and hope that the next one would appear in their own territory. During the following three years, twenty-seven Slayers were called and then killed, one after the other.

According to the Watchers' Council's own histories of the Civil War, the ruthlessness of this behaviour finally shocked the rank and file membership into action. Some of them still remembered that their guardianship of the Slayer was supposed to be a sacred duty, and their mission was to protect humanity, not slaughter each other. They rose up against their leaders in both the Interventionist and Conservative factions, and put an immediate end to the fighting. The conventional accounts end with a brief homily on the importance of duty and serving mankind. Oddly enough, the traditional Council records have also preserved the name of the Slayer who was active when the Civil War finally ended: she was Erishti-gamelat from the city of Sippar. This is most unusual; it was not until the second century BC that the Council began routinely recording the names of its Slayers for posterity. Indeed, Erishti-gamelat is the earliest Slayer whose name has been preserved, and the only one for another thousand years. (Hiywan's name does not appear in the Council records at all - it's only known because she told it to Buffy personally in a dream after the breaking of the Shadowmen's binding spell.)

Some revisionist historians have speculated that this discrepancy hides a larger truth: that it was Erishti-gamelat herself, not a band of idealistic junior Watchers, who rebelled against the faction leadership and put an end to the war. Because the idea of a Slayer taking the initiative and dictating terms to her Watchers was anathema to the Council, this aspect of their history was hushed up. Nevertheless, a persistent legend also circulates that Erishti-gamelat died not in battle as a teenager, but at the age of 34 giving birth to her sixth child.

 


	3. Kilib Lu'ennugi - Watchers' Council of Babylon 1746 - 275 BC

  
In 323 BC, the Council saved the world from the apocalypse by preventing an Ascension.  


The Civil War left the Brotherhood of Shadows in ruins, with much of its former leadership either dead or discredited. The Interventionist Faction came off worse; people still remembered that they had been the first to use the Slayer as a weapon against their colleagues, and their self-interested, power-seeking policies were held to symbolise all that was wrong with the old Brotherhood. The Conservatives were blamed for losing control and letting things get out of hand, however; and the team of radical young leaders who took power in the aftermath of the war were determined not to repeat their mistakes. As a symbol of their fresh start, they decided to give the organisation a new name: _Kilib Lu'ennugi_ , the Council of Watchers. This deliberately referred to the old mocking name for the Conservative Faction - _Lu'urru_ \- but while _lu'urru_ and _lu'ennug_ both mean 'watcher', the first implies simple observation, while the second implies a watchman or sentinel. It was a reminder to everybody that the paramount duty of the Council was to stand guard on humanity.

As its name implies, the new organisation was intended to be not a loose Brotherhood, but a tightly organised Council. Weak discipline and lack of central control were blamed for permitting the growth of factionalism and local independence, and ultimately causing the Civil War. This would no longer be permitted. Policy would be imposed from the top, and total obedience required at all levels. King Hammurabi was in the process of drawing up a strict and detailed law code for his Babylonian empire - an achievement for which he is still famous today - and the Council followed his lead by codifying their own rules in writing. However, the new leadership was wise enough to know that laying down the law would not alone be enough to keep the Council united. A system of hierarchy and rank was set up within the organisation, with a clear path for promotion from one level to the next based on ability, loyalty and experience rather than mere political favouritism.

Steps were taken to bring the outlying septs of the old Brotherhood into the new Council organisation too - although some resisted and some compromises were necessary. The key change was that the Slayer would no longer be the sole responsibility of whichever branch of the Council she happened to be nearest when she was Called, a system which the Civil War had proven was wide open for abuse. Instead, trusted representatives of the central Council in Babylon would be sent out - via teleportation - to take charge of the Slayer directly. A tour of duty in the field like this was established to be an essential step on the career ladder for Watchers whose ambition was to become part of the top leadership one day. These representatives would also, of course, act as agents and ambassadors for the Council to its outlying members. This loss of control caused much resentment among the non-Babylonian branches of the Council, although this was mollified by permitting them to come to Babylon to study in the Council libraries there. While the teleportation spell used by the Watchers could be used one-way in a pinch, it was much easier to cast if two people swapped places simultaneously - so when the Head Office rep went out to the local branch, an exchange student from the branch was brought to Babylon for a few years, until it was time to reverse the spell.

The Council prospered during its years in Babylon, but this was also a period of stagnation for them. Following rules and procedures was valued above all else. Long gone were the days of mad, inspired magical research that so extended the boundaries of human knowledge during the time of the Shadow Brotherhood of Sumeria. Latter-day Council scholars were more interested in codifying and classifying the knowledge they had inherited than in adding to it. One mark of this is that within its chambers and meeting halls, the Council still preserved the use of the Sumerian tongue long after it had become a dead language in the world outside, replaced by the Akkadian tongue native to Babylon. (Akkadian is a Semitic language, an ancestor of Arabic and Hebrew; Sumerian is unrelated to any modern language.) Few Watchers used magic themselves anymore, and those who did often cast spells by rote, reading them from books instead of manipulating the forces of magic directly as their predecessors had done.

**Shattered Council 689 - 275 BC**

The Middle East saw many empires rise and fall, but the Watchers' Council remained aloof and oblivious. Their policy of non-intervention had hardened into immoveable law; most members of the Council barely set foot outside the ancient temple complex which was their headquarters in Babylon. The policy of sending out field Watchers to take responsibility for a Slayer was still maintained - it was traditional, after all. But whereas these had once been important and powerful people on the fast track to a senior role in the Council leadership, now the duty was passed off to whatever junior apprentice could not evade it. The outlying branches of the Council might have benefited from the slackening of central control, but for the most part they were equally ossified: anyone with ambition or skill did their best to manoeuvre themselves a posting to central HQ in Babylon and a comfortable life there.

This torpid lifestyle came crashing to an end in the year 689 BC. By this time Babylon was no longer the capital of an empire, but it still retained great prestige as a holy city and centre of culture and learning. However, in 692 a prince named Mushezib-Marduk took power in the city, calling himself King of Babylon and raising a rebellion against the Assyrian empire which currently ruled the Land Between the Rivers. Three years of war followed, which the Council largely ignored as usual. But then the victorious Sennacherib, King of Assyria, crushed his rival in battle and came down like the proverbial wolf on the fold against the rebellious city. Babylon was besieged, captured - and then destroyed. The temples and walls were razed to the ground, the people slaughtered or enslaved, and then for good measure Sennacherib diverted the course of the River Euphrates to flow through the ruins of the city. Not even the Council could stand aloof from this.

Nevertheless, they survived. Much of their headquarters was destroyed, many of their members were killed, and their centuries-old secret stores of wealth had to be emptied to pay bribes to prevent the Assyrians killing the rest of them along with the townspeople. Eventually Babylon would be re-founded; Sennacherib's son and successor even had himself crowned there in a gesture of repentance to the gods of Babylon. But the real disaster only revealed itself a year or two later, when the time came to teleport a junior Watcher to Magadha in India where a new Slayer had just come to light...

...And the Council realised that the four senior magicians in their ranks who could cast the teleportation spell had all been among the dead during the Sack of Babylon. Not yet seriously alarmed, they went to the archives to consult their ancient spellbooks, confident that the spell would be recorded there. It almost certainly had been - except that when the River Euphrates had been set to flowing through the city, it had flooded the storerooms where their records were kept and reduced all of them to nothing but a heap of soggy wet clay. The teleportation spell was lost - along with many other magic secrets from antiquity.

Desperate now, the Council tried to reconstruct the spell from memory and scraps of notes and commentaries that survived the sack. The Watcher who was to be sent to Magadha was the first recipient of the new spell - he arrived in India sure enough, but unfortunately he arrived there turned inside out. They tweaked the spell and, more cautious now, tried it out on a condemned criminal instead of a volunteer. The poor wretch was teleported to the destination from head to foot, one millimetre-thin slice per second over the course of five minutes (it would have been longer had he remained standing). Further experiments (with animals this time) proved equally unproductive and messy, and eventually the Inner Council put an end to them.

The Council was now broken; there was no way for the central organisation to exchange personnel or exercise control over the branches scattered all around the world. It seemed inevitable that they would drift apart and fragment. Nevertheless, the Council was determined to do their best to avoid this as much as possible. Watchers would still be sent out from the centre to take charge of Slayers - but now they would have to travel by sea or even overland, taking months or years to make a journey that their predecessors did in the blink of an eye. Though the fiction was maintained that they could still return to take a senior role in the Council one day, everybody knew that it was likely to be a one-way trip. The Council was able to retain reasonable ongoing links with those lands which were connected to the Middle Eastern trade network, including India, Egypt, Southern Russia and the Mediterranean, but more distant regions quickly slipped away and faded into little more than legend. Indeed, for over two thousand years Council members dismissed the story that there had once been Watchers in a land on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean as a mere fairy-tale.

The next four centuries were perhaps the Council's darkest time. Their accumulated wealth and magical knowledge had been mostly lost in the Sack of Babylon; they no longer had active links with their former world-wide network of associates, and many Slayers lived and died without ever being contacted by a Watcher. Nevertheless, later historians would mark this as a time of testing where the Council found its purpose and re-defined itself to meet the modern world. The old arrogance was gone: the Watchers now had to re-engage with the world again. Because their representatives had to travel overland to their destinations, they had a new interest in ensuring peace, stability and ease of communications along the routes. The old edict of non-involvement was reinterpreted to forbid interference for selfish or self-aggrandizing purposes: Watchers would now be permitted to engage in behind-the-scenes politics if they could justify it as being for the greater good of humanity. (Of course, since they themselves were the sole judges of that, the way was open for abuse. But their motives were good ones.) Indeed, the scattered network of Watchers all across the Middle East, and the overland and seabourne travel routes they set up to link them, served a valuable secondary purpose in encouraging trade and commerce, and allowed the Council to begin repairing its mundane fortunes. It is also believed that the Council encouraged the formation of the Persian Empire as a means of ensuring security and peace throughout the region - references to Magi with strange powers may be a rare sighting of Council members in general history books.

The Council's relationship to its Slayers also evolved during this period. Previously, the Watchers and their Shadowmen predecessors had only been interested in girls once they became Slayers; they swooped in (literally, by magic), snatched the girl from her previous life and set her against their enemies, caring nothing either for her as a person nor for the family she left behind - unless, of course, they were too powerful to offend. The fact that in most cases they didn't even bother to learn the Slayer's name before sending her to die on their behalf sums up everything that was wrong with that approach.

Now, though, the Council lacked the power to be so casually callous and arrogant. They needed to win the Slayer's loyalty rather than enforce it through magic; and being tied to a single location, they were also vulnerable to the vengeance of any aggrieved relatives she might have. That required diplomacy, negotiation and bribes rather than _force majeure_. Furthermore, the fact that Watchers had to be stationed permanently in a region instead of being sent out once a Slayer was located meant that for the first time they started paying attention to the Potentials in their region. Those girls, identified by unreliable divination magic, who might one day become Slayers. It became part of a Watcher's tasks to track them down, identify them, and even try to reach a rapport with her and her parents that would be useful if she ever developed Slayer powers and had to be called to duty.  
  
 **Preventing the Ascension**

The new kinder, gentler Council proved its worth in another incident which, like the Civil War a millennium earlier, is taught to all new Watchers as an object lesson. The Persian Empire that they helped found and supported had ensured peace for several centuries, but by the late Fourth Century BC it was crumbling from multiple threats. When a barbarian warlord named Alexandros Argeid led his army from the north in an invasion it seemed like just another in a long series of costly wars - but then Argeid won a series of unbelievable military victories that suggested to the worried Council members that he was using dark sorcery to overcome his opponents. This fear seemed to be confirmed when instead of marching on the Persian capital directly to plunder it, as any self-respecting barbarian warlord would do, he instead went on a long diversion to Egypt.  
  
Here he spend many weeks searching through dusty tombs or sending expeditions out to seek lost temples in the desert and questioning the priests there. Only then - having found what he was looking for - did he turn his army around, sweep away all opposition as easily as before, and advance to the heart of the empire. Not to Susa or Persepolis, the Persian capitals, however, but to Babylon. The ancient, crumbling city that for nearly two thousand years had been the world centre of magical knowledge and research, thanks in no small part to the activities of the Watchers' Council itself.

Fearing his motives, the Council went into hiding and sealed their records. Frustrated in his search, the newly proclaimed God-King set off again on a long winding journey that would take him and his army to the ends of the known world in a search for who-knew-what. Frighteningly for them, the Council was starting to put together the clues and work out exactly what he did want. The final piece came when an agent returned from Egypt with news of what the warlord had been questioning the priests there about.

How to become a god.

No, not a simple god-king such as had ruled the Middle East for uncounted generations. An actual god; a True Demon. He was planning an Ascension; and once he achieved divine power, the people of Babylon and the whole Persian empire and beyond would be merely food for his demonic appetite. When he returned from his long expedition to the mysterious East he sealed himself in his palace and according to the rumour in the city, was devoting himself to drinking and debauchery. The Council's diviners soon learned the truth: he was beginning the ritual that would culminate in his Ascension. It was May in the year 323 BC; a month that would in future generations become notorious for apocalypses.  
 

  
  
 

  
The Council acted at once. The Slayer was sent into the palace to assassinate the God-King, shielded by enchantments to get her through the warding spells. She reached her target, pulled out a knife from inside her dress, and stabbed him right through the heart. He looked down at the blade in curiosity, pulled it out, then grabbed the Slayer by the hair and slit her throat with it.

The next Slayer to be Called was named Athanasia, the daughter of a Macedonian settler in Syria. She was apparently alerted by a dream of what was happening in Babylon, and found her local Watcher herself and told him that she needed his help to save the world. At his own personal expense the Watcher, Rachim, arranged for the two of them to travel by swift horses to the city, where they were met by the Council. Athanasia was warned that the God-King was apparently now invulnerable; but she had a plan.

She arranged for herself to be brought into the palace as a serving-girl. It was reputed that the God-King had an eye for feminine boys and masculine girls, so she cut her hair short and adopted a swagger as she walked: and when one of Argeid's courtiers leered at her and attempted to grope her, she caught his hand, dropped and rolled and sent him flying across the room to crash into another table. After a moment of stunned silence the other nobles reacted with anger; but the God-King laughed out loud and invited Athanasia to share a cup of wine with him. She did so gladly, that day and every day thereafter. As a servant, she even brought the wine herself, too. The God-King's foodtaster might have complained at that, but since Athanasia drank half the wine herself from the exact same cup, there seemed to be nothing to worry about.

In fact, the wine was indeed poisoned - enough to kill any normal human. As a Slayer, Athanasia merely had to spend a wretched time sweating and vomiting each night as her superhuman constitution struggled to overcome the poison. As for the God-King, the ritual of Ascension made him invulnerable for exactly one hundred days, so it had no effect on him at all...

...until the moment he began to transform into his new True Demon shape, and the accumulated poison in his body, enough to kill a dozen horses, all took effect at once. He died in excruciating agony, his body swelling up to almost twice its normal size and starting to putrefy almost instantly. His followers hastily sealed it inside a stone coffin and sent it to be shipped back to his homeland - but the Watchers' Council intercepted it en route and arranged for it to be burned to ashes, just in case. The world had been saved by the courage and self-sacrifice of the Slayer, and the God-King's merely mortal followers set to fighting each other in a mundane, human fashion to determine who would rule his empire after him.

(The legend says that Athanasia and Rachim then ran away together, got married and lived happily ever after, depriving the Council of a Slayer for numerous decades until she eventually died peacefully in her sleep at a ripe old age - the only Slayer ever to do so. But the Council's records deny this, and nobody knows the truth.)


	4. Boulē Phúlakōn Antiócheiās - Watchers' Council of Antioch 275 BC - AD 1268

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Four of my account of the Council's history, and this time they're dealing with Greeks, Romans, Arabs and Crusaders. They also invent the Cruciamentum, _maxime Romano sacro_.

  
_The Council's sojourn at Antioch was just as interesting (in the Chinese sense ) as their stay in Babylon._  
Here, the city is besieged by the forces of the First Crusade.

 

  


 

In the end none of Alexandros Argeid's generals were able to take his place: half a dozen Hellenic warlords divided the God-King's heritage between them. During the course of these endless wars, the Council was forced to move its base of operations for the second time. Babylon was at the heart of the fighting, and the city was sacked several times and its citizens scattered. Finally in the year 275 BC Antiochus, the local Greek warlord, ordered the city to be abandoned and the inhabitants moved to the nearby new city of Seleucia, founded by (and named after) Antiochus's father, which needed more population.  
  
Recognising that if they stayed in an empty city any pretence at secrecy would be lost, the Council agreed to move its headquarters - but rather than go where they were ordered, they decided to shift their base of operations to the city of Antioch on the shores of the Mediterranean. (Antioch was named after King Antiochus's grandfather, and was his capital city. Macedonians clearly weren't very original when it came to naming things.) The Watchers took as much of their records and documents with them as they could, but the old Shadow Archives of Babylon had to be sealed and abandoned. Rumours still persist of the treasures and powerful magicks to be discovered there, although as mentioned previously, most of the really valuable documents were on clay tablets which were ruined when the Euphrates flooded the cellars.

Antioch was a thriving port and commercial centre, and from small beginnings was quickly growing to be one of the largest cities in the world, with a population of over half a million by the first century BC. It was the centre of the Hellenic world, with trade links reaching from Rome and Carthage in the west to India in the east. As such, it was the ideal place for the Council to set up its headquarters. One result of this move was to turn the Council's focus more towards Europe, a region it had largely ignored in the past but with which it could now establish stronger and more direct links. To the outside world, the Council gave the appearance of a network of merchants and scholars, though there were frequent rumours that they worshipped a mysterious foreign religion with bizarre rituals. (Much like the popular perception of the Jews in later years, in other words.) They were wealthy and seemed harmless, however, and most of their neighbours were happy to sell them the occasional girl-slave, or let their daughters become servants or wards in their households in return for the usual gifts.

Since Greek was now becoming the _lingua franca_ (or _koiné_ \- Κοινή - if you prefer) of the known world, the Council decided to formally adopt it as its official language. It had been commonplace to translate the organisation's name into whatever local language was used by its members, but officially it was still referred to as the _Kilib Lu'ennugi_ , even though that language had been dead for nearly a millennium. In 275, therefore, the Council decided to mark its new beginning by taking a new name in Greek - βουλή φύλακων Ἀντιόχειᾱς ( _Boulē Phúlakōn Antiócheiās_ ). _Boulē Phúlakōn_ was a direct translation of "Watchers' Council", but a sense of romantic tradition and scruples made them add the word "of Antioch" officially to their name. The Council had once been a worldwide organisation, with branches in every nation; but all the more distant ones had now been long lost and forgotten except in legend. Nevertheless, the Council was reluctant to claim universality; it would be the Watchers' Council of Antioch until such time as it could reunite all its scattered and lost children, at which point it would proudly take up the unadorned title of Watchers' Council once again.

It was during its sojourn at Antioch that the Council's system of assigning a Watcher permanently to a Potential evolved into its modern form. Of course, only a minority of Potentials were ever contacted by the Council: the magical divination techniques used to locate them were chancy at best, and while Watchers were stationed in major population centres and trade hubs, there were far too few of them and travel times were far too long for comprehensive coverage. A result, most Watchers had several Potentials of different ages under their care instead of a single one at a time, while many other Potentials went undetected. Some Watchers began the practice of training their girls in fighting techniques and demonology, to better prepare them should they be Called as Slayers, and eventually this became formalised and official. The first draft of the Slayer's Handbook was written in Greek in the year 127 BC, setting out rules for what a Slayer should know; it was translated into Latin in AD 12. (The expanding Roman Republic took control of Antioch in the year 64 BC.)  
  
  


  
By the time the Romans replaced the Greeks as the dominant power in the Eastern Mediterranean, the Council had well over a hundred Potentials under its tutelage... and the problem of what to do with them was becoming increasingly urgent. After all, only a small minority would ever be Called as a Slayer; but the remainder now had advanced combat training and lots of esoteric scholarship, but little knowledge of the real world or the skills expected of a wife and mother. They were an expensive liability - and potentially a threat, since if the Roman authorities found that the Council was training a private army of women warriors, it might be seen as an act of rebellion. The Romans were harsh on rebels. More subtly, some in the Council worried that many of the field Watchers were forming ties of affection and even love with the girls under their care for so many continuous years. While this might be a natural human reaction, the critics argued that a Watcher must be ready to see his Slayer fight and die at his command. If he cared about her, he might hesitate to give the necessary orders; not to mention letting himself in for much grief when she was inevitably killed. Even more dangerously, any feelings for the girls might distract the Watcher from his loyalty to the Council, and lead to it falling apart again into numerous splinter groups.

The debate over what policy to adopt raged for many years at the start of the first century AD. Some even advocated killing the Potentials if they reached the age of 18 without becoming a Slayer. While this sounds absurd to modern ears, Roman law stated that the patriarch - _paterfamilias_ \- of a household did indeed have absolute power of life and death over all his family and dependents. A Watcher could quite legally kill a Potential under his tutelage with no repercussions. The proponents of this policy also suggested that it would be the perfect test of the Watcher's ultimate loyalty to the Council, and a reassurance that he was not letting his soft, un-Roman feelings for the child overcome his devotion to duty. Opponents of the policy condemned it as far too harsh, not to mention dangerous if the Potential heard what was going to happen to her and decided to use her highly-trained combat skills to fight back. They still needed an alternative, however.

At this point, a radical young firebrand from Alexandria in Egypt came up with an idea that shocked even the most liberal Watchers. Why not let the Potentials join the Council themselves? Become Watchers? After all, they had all the fighting skills and arcane knowledge needed; they would make excellent trainers for the next generation. The idea was laughed off at first. Ever since the days of the legendary Shadowmen in prehistoric times, all Watchers had been men and all Slayers women. It was the way of things; to defy it would be blasphemy! But the idea continued to circulate, and the people who'd at first condemned it out of hand started to look more thoughtful.

Things came to a head at the fourth conference to be held to debate this question, in the year AD 30 at Council headquarters in Antioch, after three previous meetings had broken up inconclusively. The suggestion to allow women to become Watchers was put forward once again, and everybody expected it to be voted down by a landslide. But instead, the leader of the "Kill all the Potentials!" faction stood up to offer a compromise. He was, he declared, willing to change his vote and admit women to the sacred ranks of the Council... but only if they could prove they were worthy of such an honour. How could they do that? Well, he suggested, the traditional Roman way would be to pit them in one-on-one combat against a dangerous opponent - a vampire, for example. Let them use all their fighting skills and knowledge; and if they succeeded in defeating their foe, they would be welcome among the ranks of the Council. Think of it as an initiation ritual to weed out the unsuitable, he argued. What went unstated - but was clearly understood by all present - was that few if any of the Potentials would survive such a test, and the embarrassing surplus of them would be winnowed out nicely without anyone having the guilt of killing them out of hand.

The proposal was voted through, and work was begun on the unfamiliar task of capturing, rather than killing, a group of vampires to be used in the test. Officially it was known as the initiation rites - _initia_ \- but some Watchers with more honesty called it the torture - _cruciamentum_ \- and that name was the one that stuck. It was a harsh trial, and those who suggested it fully anticipated that almost all - or even absolutely all - of those who took it would die. What they hadn't bargained for was the determination of many of those Potentials to beat the odds and survive - and the fact that their Watchers did their best to prepare and equip them for the test. Soon an embarrassingly large number (relatively speaking) of young women were demanding membership in the Watchers' Council by right of battle, and the Council's own rules gave them little choice but to accept.

Over subsequent centuries the Cruciamentum would remain a fixed tradition of the Council, but its exact form and purpose would vary. Depressingly but predictably, the women who survived it were oddly reluctant to campaign to abolish it; after all, they'd gone through it themselves. Instead, they argued that if it were a test of worthiness to become a Watcher, shouldn't the men go through it too? That logic couldn't be refuted, although the male Watchers did their best for many years. Eventually, it was the implication that they were weaker and more cowardly than the women that convinced them to institute the ritual for all Watchers of either sex. Of course, since they had no intention of dying the lethality of the ritual was toned down considerably. New candidates might find themselves set against a mangy, half-starved and pitiable vampire with a chain around its leg, and two heavily-armed Watchers in full armour standing by to either side in case things went wrong. In extreme cases the new Watcher might be told to simply throw some holy water at the vampire rather than kill it, to let the next candidate have a go too. Capturing live vampires isn't always easy, after all, and they might have to be reused... Then again, a candidate who had powerful enemies in the Council might face the Cruciamentum as it was originally intended, and die of the experience.

Officially all Potentials were supposed to undergo the test, but in practice the principle soon developed that a blind eye could be turned - especially if her Watcher trusted her to keep the secret, and she could find some way of making a living as an adult once she left his care. In some regions the existence of the Council and the Slayer became something of an open secret, and Potentials married freely into the local community and lived lives there. (Being a Potential is not hereditary as such - it's magic, not genetics - but there's a greater than statistically-random chance that the daughter or granddaughter of a Potential will be a Potential herself.)

The idea of making the Slayer go through the Cruciamentum as well seems to have developed during the 7th century AD, perhaps even as a misunderstanding of the original purpose of the rite. The idea of poisoning her with a magical concoction of herbs and liquefied demon organs to render her as weak as a normal human was put forward in order to make the test "fair" - after all, if Watchers had to face vampires in "controlled circumstances" using only their human skills and knowledge, surely the Slayer should do no less? Eventually the wheel came full circle and the Cruciamentum was developed into a way of disposing of uppity or surplus Slayers - although those who were biddable and obedient might still only face the same watered-down version of the test that Watchers undergo.

The Council prospered under the Roman Empire, but ran into difficulties after Emperor Constantine made Christianity the official State religion. This marked an end to the relatively easy-going Roman attitude to odd religious cults and secret societies. Now strict religious orthodoxy was required by law: pagan temples were shut down, their lands confiscated and their walls knocked down for use as building materials. The Council's involvement in magic and arcane ritual made it an immediate target of suspicion. In fact, the Council has no formal policy on religion and its members tend to reflect whatever the local faith may be - but because they study and even occasionally interact with actual gods, most of them tend towards atheistic polytheism. That is, they believe that multiple gods exist, but they don't consider them worthy of worship, except perhaps in propitiation or as a straightforward bargaining for services.

The Council survived the coming of Christianity, but at the cost of withdrawing further into secrecy and hiding from the world; its operations were restricted, and a store of enmity and resentment laid up. In fact, when the Arab conquerors brought the banners of Islam to the region in 637, the Council welcomed them as liberators.

Unfortunately, this honeymoon was short-lived. Antioch was on the border between the Muslim Caliphate and the Christian Byzantine empire which was all that remained of Roman power, and the city changed hands frequently in the many wars fought between them. Much of it was laid waste, and plague and famine added to the desolation. By the time the Frankish armies of the First Crusade appeared outside its walls in 1098 the city was only a shadow of its former self. The Council's official headquarters was still located there, but many of its most valuable assets had been dispersed over the centuries for safekeeping, as far afield as Baghdad, Constantinople, Cordoba and Alexandria. The Inner Council travelled around, meeting in different places instead of staying in its headquarters all the time. Even so, Antioch was still important, and many of the artefacts and tomes kept there were too fragile or bulky to be moved. The establishment of the Principality of Antioch by the Crusaders brought some temporary stability to the region and permitted a recovery, but the writing was clearly on the wall.  
 


	5. Consilium Custodum Venetiarum - Watchers' Council of Venice AD 1268 - 1563

This is Chapter Five, the penultimate part of my account of the Council's history. We've reached early modern times; Marco Polo, universities, banks, and people with an almost fanatical devotion to the Pope.  
  
  
  
 _As a major trading port and communications hub, Venice was an ideal location for the mediaeval Council to prosper._  
  
 

Ironically in the light of their preparations, the final collapse of Antioch still took the Council by surprise. Sultan Baibars of Egypt recaptured the city in the name of the Prophet and promptly set about pillaging it with fire and the sword, massacring the population. Seeing the imminent destruction of their headquarters and its library, the Council members panicked and attempted to flee, carrying whatever they could of their treasures with them and abandoning the rest. They reached the harbour and bargained for passage on a pair of Venetian galleys that were just about to pull away for the quay to safety, paying for their berths with priceless ancient Persian artefacts.

In that ignominious fashion, the Council's leaders found themselves in Venice. They made the best of things - a cynic would say they tried to make it seem that it was their idea to move there all along. After all, Venice offered many of the advantages that had originally attracted the Council to Antioch. It was a wealthy, powerful and cosmopolitan city, sitting at the centre of a wide network of communication routes. Venetian galleys sailed all over the Mediterranean, and even beyond into the Black Sea and the Atlantic. Venetian merchants ventured even further afield - a year after the Council reached Venice, in 1269, two brothers named Niccolò and Maffeo Polo returned from a journey all across Asia as far as Beijing. To the astonished Watchers, this was a name out of fairytale: the idea that the Council once had members in far-off, almost legendary China was considered little more than an idle story. Nevertheless, when Niccolò's son Marco set out to repeat the journey his father and uncle had taken, the Council did commission him to ask if there were any secret societies or religious orders in China calling themselves the "Shadow Brotherhood" or "Watchers' Council". (If there were, Marco didn't discover them.)  
  
Although after the rise of the Roman Empire the Council regularly used the name _Consilium Custodum_ \- a direct Latin translation of _Boulē Phúlakōn_ \- it did not become its official title until, ironically, over 800 years after the sack of Rome. To mark its relocation - intentional, they claimed - to Venice, the Council also changed its name at the same time.  
  
The loss of so many treasures in the sack of Antioch was a constant shame and reproach to the Council. Fortunately, their foresight had allowed many of their valuable resources to be saved, although the fact that they were scattered all around the Mediterranean and Middle East made studying or using them difficult. Arguments raged over whether to try and bring everything together in one place again, or if a decentralised policy would actually be better for the Council in the long term. No final decision was ever reached, although inertia meant that most of the regional collections stayed in place, as those in charge of them naturally resisted seeing their precious libraries taken away to Venice. Still, there was a consensus that the Council should try to recover any of its treasures which had slipped out of its control over the centuries, and recover them by purchase, persuasion, theft or brute force.  
  
To do this required wealth, of course; and the seaports of Northern Italy in the High Middle Ages were a perfect place for this. The Council's international network of contacts gave it a privileged position with regard to trade. Some Watchers even took to engaging in commerce directly, sponsoring trading voyages to distant lands and taking their share of the profits (and using the opportunity to search for magical tomes and artefacts in the markets and bazaars of their destinations). Others among their colleagues regarded such activities as a vulgar distraction from their real mission, but even they were not above doing the occasional favour or passing on privileged market information to outsiders in return for suitable remuneration. All this made the Council extremely rich. While they used some of their wealth to buy land, which was the socially approved course of action in the Middle Ages, they had no real desire to become feudal overlords with all the political obligations that imposed. Instead, they invested in the exciting new industries that were emerging in Lombardy at the time: banking and commerce and trade.  
  
The 13th century in Europe also gave rise to a new development that would influence the Council's future policy: the development of independent centres of higher education and learning such as the universities of Bologna, Paris and Oxford. These were still naturally influenced by the Catholic Church - an organisation the Watchers' Council had a difficult history with, and kept at arm's length from - but were not under its control. While some Watchers were jealous of these new institutions and saw them as rivals, others welcomed the creation of centres of scholarship which could assemble their own libraries at their own expense, and attract teachers and researchers from all over Europe. And so the Council decided to engage with the new universities, encouraging its members to join them to benefit from their facilities. They could also keep an eye out for bright students who might be worthy of being offered a place in the Council, giving it fresh blood and new ideas - on the other hand, they could also watch for people researching into black magic or forbidden texts, and take measures to stop them.  
  
The result was that during its time in Venice, the Council became far more involved with and a part of the world around it, with a network of connections and contacts and allies and favours owed that made it extremely wealthy and powerful. Nevertheless, its position was a vulnerable one. The Council's history and roots were in the Middle East, which was now under Muslim domination, but its headquarters and most of its personnel were living in Christian Europe. While the Council tried to stay aloof from such conflicts - and was aided by the fact that Venice, as a commercial city, had no interest in Crusading except insofar as it could make a profit out of it - it was nevertheless caught between two fires, in danger of being regarded as a traitor by either side. Worse, the Council practiced magic, something that could have them condemned as witches or heretics if the Church found out about them. That meant keeping a low profile, presenting one face to the world and another to themselves.  
  
  
  
  
However, they managed to keep the balance successfully for several hundred years. The crisis eventually came in the 16th century, as the Reformation and Counter-Reformation tore Europe apart with religious wars, and remaining neutral was no longer an option.  
  
In the year 1542, Pope Paul III set up the Congregation of the Holy Office of the Inquisition as a permanent body in Rome. Though not as brutal or unexpected as its Spanish counterpart, the Inquisition uncovered plenty of heresy. However, not all the people it examined were as harmless as your average 69-year old astronomer claiming that the Earth went around the Sun. No: some of the heretics the Inquisition uncovered were worshipping actual Hell-Gods and summoning actual demons. Such opponents were too much for mild-mannered Dominican friars to fight; so in 1554 at their request Pope Julius III secretly issued the Papal Bull _Et Res Alius_ which set up the Holy Order of Saint Michael. The new organisation's vows were based on those of the Knightly Orders of the Middle Ages, the Templars and Hospitallars; and its purpose was to be the Special Operations division of the Inquisition. To seek out manifest Evil in the world and cleanse it with fire, holy water and the sword.  
  
In theory, the Watchers' Council and the Holy Order of Saint Michael should have been on the same side. They were both dedicated to protecting humanity and fighting evil, after all. Unfortunately, the monks of St Michael didn't see it that way. The more they uncovered about the Council, the more horrified they became. This was an organisation with roots in the pagan East, friendly to Muslims and Jews and Protestants. Its members studied sorcery and practiced witchcraft. And worst of all, they regularly kidnapped innocent young girls and summoned demons to possess them, turning them into inhumanly powerful monsters to slay their enemies! This could not be endured. The Watchers' Council was pure evil, and must be rooted out to the last depraved heretic, scourged and cleansed.  
  
The Council had faced opposition many times before, of course; but this was the first time they had ever been targeted so directly and personally by a powerful human organisation dedicated to their destruction. Their initial reaction was fear and surprise; they didn't know how to react, and many of them were captured. The Michaelites were supposed to give them a fair trial and then hand them over to the local secular government for punishment, but few of them bothered with such niceties. The Watchers were so clearly evil, why waste time with a trial? If any of them turned out to be innocent after all - unlikely but possible - then God would know His own. Some Watchers tried to fight back, but they were conflicted: they and the Michaelites were supposed to be on the same side, and why couldn't these fanatics just see that? Others tried bribery and string-pulling, which had worked so well before; but the Holy Order of St Michael was dedicated to its duty and subject to no Earthly authority except the Pope himself. An open appeal to the governments or people of Venice or Italy as a whole was ruled out; after all, the Council really did practice magic and study pagan gods, and making the fact public would be rather counter-productive.  
  
After a decade of persecution and loss, the Council saw it had only two choices. Either abandon its scruples and fight the Order head-on, sending the Slayer to kill humans who honestly believed they were doing their sacred duty; or admit the fight was lost and retreat. The second course was humiliating, granted; but in the end the Inner Council decided it was the only honourable choice. That left the question of where to go. Some Watchers proposed returning to the Council's original homeland in the Middle East, which was now under the domination of the Ottoman Empire and thus safe from the Pope's shocktroopers. However, for all that it self-identified as an international organisation with ties to no single nationality or religion, most of the individual members of the Council now saw themselves as European. Europe was where their wealth and property was, where they had contacts in the worlds of commerce and academia, where their homes were. Syria and Iraq now seemed exotic foreign places to them - and for that matter, the Ottomans were aggressive and warlike, and would not necessarily offer a friendly welcome to their new guests.  
  
There was an alternative suggestion, however. Away in the far north of Europe, Queen Elizabeth of England had just declared her nation a Protestant state and sent defiance to the Roman Catholic Church. The Pope had responded by excommunicating her and telling all her subjects it was their religious obligation to rebel and overthrow her - a threat which backfired by arousing the patriotic anger of the English people and causing them to stand firm behind their Queen and their Protestant Church of England. On the basis that the enemy of my enemy is my friend, the Watchers expected that Elizabeth would give them a warm welcome if they asked for sanctuary from the Pope's minions in her kingdom - especially if they sweetened the deal by offering the use of their commercial network and put their wealth at her service.  
  
While the Watchers were not overly enthusiastic at moving to cold, rainy England instead of warm, sunny Italy, at least it was better than Iraq. Some people in England even spoke decent Latin; they had an excellent university at Oxford, and Cambridge wasn't altogether bad either. While the island had always been something of a backwater, that was starting to change. The recent invention of ocean-going ships and the opening of new Atlantic trade routes was starting to shift the pattern of European and world trade; and some of the more farsighted of the Council's commercial experts speculated that one day England might even outstrip Venice in wealth. Getting in on the ground floor, so to speak, might be a wise investment for the future.  
  
The result of these deliberations was to begin negotiations with Elizabeth's government - a slow process, since letters took an average of 24 days to travel between Venice and London. At the same time the Council made preparations to transfer its headquarters to its new home. They could not, of course, entirely abandon their network of field Watchers and Potentials in Catholic Europe, let alone their extensive commercial contacts and investments. Therefore, an elaborate cover operation was put in place. The Council located an actual coven of warlocks, mostly bored young nobles dabbling in sorcery, but committing some genuinely nasty deeds such as human sacrifice. Normally, the Slayer would have been sent to kill them all; but instead the Council decided to offer them a deal. Contact was made by a Watcher posing as an Eastern sorcerer offering membership in an ancient conspiracy, along with dark magic secrets more powerful than anything the aristocrats had ever dreamed of. They believed the story (it was, after all, not too far from the truth) and before long were injudiciously boasting to their friends that they were the European branch of the Watchers' Council, an ancient Babylonian Order of demon worshippers. Encouraged by their patron, they set up a grand ceremony to summon their demon god, on All Saints' Eve in the year 1563.  
  
Their patron never showed up. Instead, a strike team from the Holy Order of St Michael, acting on a tip-off, raided the ceremonial grounds. Most of the sorcerers were killed; some were taken prisoner and put to the question. In their combined arrogance and desire to tell their tormentors whatever they wished to hear, they confirmed that they were the leaders of the Watchers' Council in Europe. The Michaelites were left unsure of just one thing: whether the Council’s patron, this mysterious "Eastern sorcerer", was a genuine representative of an organisation based in Ottoman or Persian lands, or simply the Devil taking on human form as a dark-skinned man - something their books told them he often did to tempt the unwary. Either way, it seemed that the Council was now decapitated, at least in the Christian realms where the Holy Order operated. While the Watchers probably had lesser followers scattered about, it was concluded that they were no longer a major threat and could be left to the normal Church authorities. The Michaelites could turn their attention to new challenges: their work was complete. Or so they thought.


	6. Watchers' Council of Great Britain AD 1563 - 2003

This is Chapter Six, the final part of my account of the Council's history taking us up to the present day (well, to 2003 anyway).

 

  
_Tudor London, where the Council moved its headquarters for the final time._

The Council, not nearly as dead as the Catholic authorities believed, set up residence in its latest home in the autumn of 1563. It purchased a plot of land on the edge of St James's Park - in those days an area of swampy open ground owned by the Crown that lay between the City of London and the separate village of Westminster, close to the royal palace at Whitehall. The payment for the land - a very generous one by all accounts - went directly into the Queen's pocket, and in return the Council found any bureaucratic obstacles to its new base of operations swept aside.

This was the first time in its long history that the Council had deliberately set up such close links with a government, and not all its members were happy with the policy. They insisted that the relationship be kept an arm's length one, and that the Watchers should not be made a tool of government policy. Fortunately for them, the 30-year old Elizabeth was above all a pragmatist, without her father Henry VIII's paranoia or lust for control. She was happy to offer the Council shelter and not enquire too closely into their doings, if in return they supplied her with information and the occasional generous gift. The Queen was also knowledgeable about the supernatural, thanks to her court astrologer and adviser John Dee (who had chosen the date for her coronation himself, based on a fortunate conjunction of the stars). The Council found Dee a kindred spirit, and worked with him to uncover and counter many mystical threats to the kingdom, and also to identify and make contact with potential allies.

One such group, an organisation of witches based in the West Country, would form a lasting alliance with the Council. The term 'Wiccan' was not used by them until the 19th century, but they already called themselves the Coven. The relations between the two groups were not always smooth - the Council was itself unusual by the standards of Tudor times in permitting women to become full members, but social expectations and prejudices meant that they rarely if ever rose to senior positions in its ranks. The Coven was the diametric opposite: mostly comprised and led by women with male members a distinct minority. The culture clash between witches and Watchers would lead to many tense moments and lots of sheer exasperation on both sides, but usually they managed to put aside their differences when necessity required.  
   
A key moment in their alliance came in 1588, when the Council's most experienced warlocks joined with the Coven to raise a mighty storm to sweep away King Felipe of Spain's invasion fleet. This was threatening to re-impose the rule of the Roman Catholic Church upon England - something the Watchers had personal reasons for opposing. Queen Elizabeth knew of this magic-working, but kept it secret from her government and the general public, and instead gave credit for the storm to God's will.

For the first forty years of its presence in England, the Council had kept its official name as the _Consilium Custodum Venetiarum_ , mostly because nobody could agree on what the new title should be. Even how to translate the word _custos_ or the Greek term _φύλαξ_ into English was controversial, with many preferring terms like 'guard' or 'sentinel' - but to others, the proposed phrase 'Council of Guards of England' (or 'London') would carry much too strong an implication that they were an official government body, dedicated to the defence of a single kingdom rather than humanity as a whole. However, when a group of antiquarians and archivists began studying the most ancient Council records, they uncovered the story of the Council Civil War of Babylonian times, but misunderstood the true meaning of the cuneiform writings. According to them, the original term for the Council's members was simply "Those Who Watch" - and as a result, the Greek and Latin terms must be mistranslations of the primitive Akkadian term _'lu'urru'_. This account was accepted, and therefore the English translation 'Watchers' came into general use by the 1590s and 1600s.

As for the geographical element of the name, this was actually chosen to flatter King James Stuart who succeeded his cousin-twice-removed Elizabeth to the throne in 1603. James had never heard of the Watchers' Council before his accession, and he was both troubled and fascinated to learn that his predecessor had been the patron of a secret society of scholar-sorcerers. (The Coven, unlike the Council, never announced its presence at all. James didn't like witches one bit, and discretion seemed advised.) In order to win his confidence and favour, the Council announced in 1604 that it would adopt the official name 'Watchers' Council of Great Britain'. This was one of James's hobby horses: he had been crowned as the king of Scotland at the age of one year old, and at age 37 he inherited the throne of England as well (plus the throne of Ireland and a claim on the throne of France). The island of Great Britain, which for over 600 years had been divided between the rival and hostile kingdoms of England and Scotland, was now united under the same monarch.

James thought it was logical to start calling himself the King of Great Britain. Unfortunately, the English Parliament was unwilling to agree to this - and another thing James was perturbed to discover was that in England, Parliament didn't always obey the King. (His son King Charles would discover this too, in a rather more fatal way.) As a result, the King had to reluctantly go on calling himself the King of England when in England and the King of Scots when in Scotland; it wasn't for another century before the two kingdoms were formally united into a single country. James comforted himself by inventing a new flag combining the red-and-white cross of England with the white-and-blue saltire of Scotland, even though he wasn't allowed to use it except on his own personal property. The Council, however, was not bound by the wishes of Parliament, and told James it would name itself after Great Britain in his honour. To its own members it told a different story: 'Great Britain' was a geographical name, not the name of a political entity, and this therefore preserved the message that the Council was the servant of no mundane government.

The Council steered a cautious path through the turbulent politics of the 17th century, trying to remain neutral as far as possible. Its network of connections in Europe took a battering during the many religious wars and persecutions that swept the Continent, but by the 1660s had survived the worst of it and could be rebuilt. In addition the Council strongly supported British expansion overseas, sponsoring many voyages of exploration and investing in the commercial companies that sprang up to benefit from the trade opportunities uncovered.  
Partly this was motivated by the simple desire for profit, continuing and strengthening the policy begun while the Council was based in Venice. While justified as providing the funds necessary to support training Slayers and continuing the Council's research efforts, for many in the organisation it had become an end in itself. However, the discovery of the New World and the establishment of a reliable sea route around Africa to Asia thrilled many of the Watchers. Their most ancient records spoke of the Council operating in many far-off lands by means of magical communications and teleportation spells. While the more sceptical historians dismissed these as mere origin myths, others wondered if the voyages of exploration might find actual traces of Council operations there in the past, or - the el Dorado or Prester John of the searchers - an actual long-lost mystical organisation still preserving the traditions and even the name of the Council.

In fact, no undisputed and definite signs were found; but numerous records, histories, folktales or archaeological remains were uncovered which offered tantalising hints that they might be related to the Council. The Watchers' historians have argued about these ever since, with consensus on which traces are genuine survivals of the old Šes'ene Ğissu'ak and which are unrelated varying from one decade to the next. Other Watchers set about tracing references to the Slayer, which were easier to find; many cultures preserved stories of heroic warrior-women who would appear from nowhere, defeat some terrible evil and save their people, then vanish - sometimes promising to return again if they were ever needed. In this way, the Council amassed an impressive body of knowledge on the magical traditions and histories of many countries. Although their scholarship was impaired by their attempts to force the information to fit their preconceived ideas, and by their inevitably Eurocentric approach, in the context of the time their efforts to achieve a true understanding of these aspects of foreign cultures was remarkable, and was a precursor of the Enlightenment of the following century.

Related to this was the debate over how to deal with Potentials and Slayers who arose outside of Europe and the Middle East. The Council had always known that such women existed, if only because of the many gaps in its records when a Slayer died and the newly-Called one could not be located, until some time later when another Potential’s sudden activation showed that the intervening Slayer had died. Watchers who accompanied voyages to distant lands, or took up residence in the trading posts, colonies and factories which the European nations were starting to establish overseas, soon established that there were indeed Potentials in those countries - some unrecognised, others part of local magical traditions.

Some members of the Council advocated kidnapping (or purchasing) these girls and bringing them to England, where they could be trained. While this proposal was well enough in keeping with the morality of the time, other Watchers were uncomfortable with the idea of depriving foreign climes of the services of the Slayer Was not her mission to protect all of humanity, not merely that portion of it fortunate enough to live in Europe? The alternative would be to train the Potentials in place; but that in turn meant deciding who would do so.  
Should Watchers be sent out from England to take the girls under their care? That would entail great sacrifices from the Watcher in question, not to mention requiring him to learn a barbarous foreign language and the bizarre customs of his destination. (Assuming he wasn't simply killed or imprisoned as a dangerous foreigner once he arrived there.) Or should they make contact with local scholar-magicians and offer them membership in the Council, entrusting them with the care and training of the Potentials themselves? That would require placing immense trust in the goodwill of strangers, assuming suitable candidates could even be found. And although the Council prided itself on being an international organisation open to people of all races and all religions - they even let women join, by Jove! - many of its members felt distinctly uncomfortable at the idea of letting in an influx of new members who were, well, Not Like Us.

In the end, the Council's policy varied between the different approaches over time, with first one and then another taking precedence depending on the views of the leadership. In general, during the 18th century the Council preferred to establish links with local groups and cooperate with them; in the more imperialistic 19th century the view that the people from Head Office in Britain knew best tended to become more prevalent. The greater ease of worldwide communication that sprang from the development of the clipper ship and then the steamship even made it practical for Potentials and Watchers-in-training to be brought to England for education before being sent back to their homelands.

A purpose-built Academy was built in the Cotswolds in 1846 to educate new Watchers, while close by was situated a radical and controversial boarding school for young ladies modelled on the boys' public schools of the era. This school, of course, was operated by the Council through a series of cover identities. It was named St Athanasia's after the ancient Slayer (who of course was in reality neither a saint nor even a Christian, living as she did in the 4th century BC - a rather cynical private joke by the Council). The Council also acquired property in the Scottish Highlands as a summer retreat; this old but renovated castle offered a safe location where more extreme training could be conducted out of the reach of prying eyes.

The curriculum of St Athanasia’s School for Young Ladies included Greek wrestling, archery, fencing, athletics and woodcraft as well as more conventional academic subjects like History, Biology, Greek, Latin and Ancient Sumerian. Polite society outside the Council deemed this far too adventurous and shocking for respectable women, which was doubtless why the schools’s trustees were forced to fill up their class numbers with so many girls of foreign extraction. The St Athanasia's hockey team was notorious as being the only one that the St Trinian's team felt outmatched by, and not just on the playing field. While only a small proportion of Potentials were trained at St Athanasia's, they included some of the most fearsome and well-known. The school still operated as an exclusive private boarding school right up until the tragic gas main explosion that destroyed it in the spring of 2003; Kennedy and Vi are two of its best-known alumnae.

During this period, the Council met and averted many threats to humanity; but others it was unable to counter. In the year 1684, thirty Watchers committed suicide after what they saw as their failure to prevent the Twilight prophecy from destroying the world; ironically, it was saved when the current Slayer was so horrified and repulsed by the strange glowy feelings filling her that she went insane, locked herself in an attic and never came out again. The Council were also unable to stop the predations of the Master and his minions in the Order of Aurelius, while another equally-powerful vampire named Lothos made it his personal mission to hunt down and kill as many Slayers as possible soon after they were Called. This threat reinforced the need for a Slayer to maintain a cover identity and not reveal herself to anyone outside the Council.

One victory the Council did score, although it’s not one they boast about openly. In 1773, their agents uncovered evidence that the Holy Order of St Michael – still extant, though by no means as active as in former times – had been corrupted by the forces it was meant to fight. For over a century their leadership had been studying dark magic and even demonology in order to understand and fight their opponents on their own terms. The inevitable consequence of gazing too long and deeply into the abyss eventually happened to them. When the Council surreptitiously revealed this to the Pope’s agents, an aghast Curia promptly suppressed the Order, confiscated its assets, and moved the disgraced former Michaelites to new parishes far away from their former haunts. Revenge, though long-delayed, had come at last.

By the end of the 20th century, the Watchers' Council of Great Britain was once again a world-spanning organisation. It had almost 2,000 Field Watchers assigned to Potentials at any one time, plus more in training or on detached duty - which basically meant they were left free to live their lives, but paid a small stipend by the Council in return for feeding it information and being prepared to be reactivated at need. The Council also engaged in magical research and scholarship - indeed, to many members this was seen as their principle purpose, with the Slayer being merely a distraction or a quaint relic of older days. Being assigned to a Potential as a Field Watcher was a step on the career ladder for ambitious high-flyers; but multiple such assignments were on the contrary a sure sign of career death. (Not all Watchers felt that way: Merrick, who had trained five Potentials before his final and fatal assignment to Buffy, felt a matching contempt for the Head Office stooges who had forgotten the Council's true role in preparing the Slayer for her duties.) 

The Council was enormously wealthy, although much of its fortune was concealed behind a dozen different cut-outs and secret identities, or was in forms which were not easily liquidised. For example, the empty fields near Whitehall which the Council purchased from Queen Elizabeth back in 1563 are now incredibly valuable prime real-estate in the heart of London. Ironically, Elizabeth's descendant's government has since the late 18th century rented back most of the land for its own offices. The personnel of the Council were drawn from all over the world, although oddly enough the senior ranks were still mostly comprised of older white men with British accents, just as they had been for the last three centuries.

And that was the situation in 2003 when Caleb and an army of Harbingers tracked down and murdered almost all the Watchers and their Potentials, and planted bombs in their headquarters and academies. The destruction was not quite total; in particular, a fair number of retired or inactive Watchers were never detected, and Caleb overlooked the mothballed training facility in Scotland - but the loss of vital information and the systems that held everything together were devastating. Only scattered remnants of the old Council were left, although some of them retained enough knowledge to call themselves its representatives or successors. Given that the relationship between them and the Slayers had fundamentally changed, however, the future course of the Council's history is now a mystery even to them...


End file.
